dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Lu Bu/Lord Inquisitor
' '''This version of '''Lu Bu' (courtesy name Fengxian) is the future of the currrent Lu Bu, 30 years since the events of Hero of the New Wave. A descendant of the original Lü Bu, he has surpassed his ancestor and taken up the mantle of the Demon God of Chaos. Appearance Lu Bu's features have become much more rugged and pronounced, having chose to let himself age in appearance like a human, albeit at a much slower pace. He has cut his hair shorter, styling it into a messy fohawk to show three facial scars, two near his left eye and one on his forehead. His once grey eyes have turned red over the years due to the influence of Kazan's Rook pieces. His lithe body has grown into a very robust build, having trained at a much more dangerous level, and has become more tanned. His wardrobe has changed drastically. Lu Bu now wears a long black robe along with ancient Chinese pauldrons, vambraces, tasset, and greaves as his main protection. He no longer wears his black scarf and has abandoned the dragonscale bodysuit, revealing large scars adorned majorly on the left side of his torso, testament of his servitude to Kazan. History Powers & Abilities ' ' Immense Demonic Energy: Having become a full-fledged Devil over the course of years, Lu Bu has gained power beyond what his former human self could ever accomplish. His demonic power has grown at an overwhelmingly alarming rate that he is now capable of manifesting it upon his own form, giving him the appearance of a wrathful creature composed of pure power. Immense Physical Capabilities: He possesses strength, agility, endurance, and flexibility of the highest order, having fought with and against Kazan himself on a suicidal regime on par with the training that his King himself was famed for. Through the trial of blood, tears, sweat, and excruciating pain, Lu Bu accomplished what many feared to start and became a being more than worthy of Ultimate-Class. Grandmaster Spearman: Lu Bu has complete and utter mastery over the demonic spear Houtengeki, and can fight head to head against the most powerful beings for days on end. His skill and capabilities with the spear gained him the moniker Demon God of Chaos, and paired with his everlasting lust and hunger for battle, it is the source of his popularity amongst the warmongers/battle maniacs from all the Factions and pantheons beyond. Expert Swordsman: Although his wodao has long shattered, Lu Bu still shows excellent proficiency in his swordsmanship. Precognitive Instincts: His instincts have honed throughout the years to the point that it is near-clairvoyant, enabling him to "see" every movement and attacks before they are even in action. Touki: Due to Kazan's influence, his once blue energy has morphed into a tainted red aura, blessed and cursed with the power of a being that has slain Satan. Lu Bu's Touki has become both his primary drug if he wishes to hold no bars back, boosting his already impressive strength to even higher levels, and paired with his new usage of demonic power, he is an unstoppable juggernaut. Flight: As a Devil, Lu Bu can fly using his 10 wings. Trivia *Lu Bu's future height is 182 cm (5 ft 11 in). *Lu Bu still distinguishes himself from his ancestor Lü Bu by the pronounciation on the 'u'. *This Lu Bu's appearance is based on the Warlord concept art from Dungeon Fighter Online. Category:DarkAkatsuk1 Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Fanon Devils